


Teacher's Lounge

by HollyeLeigh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Captain Swan Cocktober, F/M, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyeLeigh/pseuds/HollyeLeigh
Summary: She’s the English teacher. He’s the Math teacher. One afternoon in the teacher’s lounge, they become students of one another’s anatomy.





	Teacher's Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to Allison (@ilovemesomekillianjones) for her kick ass beta skills!

Killian tapped his pencil impatiently against the table in front of him. The jitters of excited anticipation coursed through him as they always did on the first day of a new school year, despite the early hour required of all the returning teachers. Every year Principal Mills insisted on a staff meeting prior to the first bell, and this year was no exception. While he waited for the stragglers to file in so _her majesty_ could commence with the standard greeting, expectations, and general arm twisting in recruiting advisors for as yet unassigned clubs and organizations, Killian sipped his coffee and perused the teacher’s lounge.

Nothing much had changed over the summer months. Same walls splashed with the school colors. Same large conference table, already adorned with fall decorations despite the sweltering heat still plaguing their little hamlet. The coffee maker was new, thank the gods, but that was the only change the room seemed to have undergone. Same chairs, same motivational posters, same sofa. Killian shifted in his chair as his thoughts took a hard (in more ways than one) turn at the memories the lounge sofa evoked. Memories of Emma Swan riding him into oblivion on the last day of school, right there in the teacher’s lounge during their final planning period together.

Emma Swan.

Storybrooke High’s most beloved English teacher, and the woman who had turned Killian’s entire world upside down when she’d join the staff three years ago. The woman currently sneaking through the door, her standard tendency to always run several minutes late, while trying to avoid detection from Principal Mills, who’d apparently started their meeting whilst Killian had been daydreaming.

A blush rushed up his neck at the realization that he’d been fantasizing to the point of discomfort in a room full of his colleagues, and the source of his infatuation. When her eyes met his from across the room, he could feel the flustered heat sweep across his face up to his ears, but he offered her a friendly smile; one she hesitantly returned, the sight of which made his heart flutter.

Killian heard little of what Principal Mills was saying. It was most likely the same speech she’d given to the faculty every year before, so he didn’t feel too guilty about not listening; instead choosing to return to the indulgence of visiting that afternoon forever seared in his memory.

_They’d been dancing around their attraction for one another all year long. Sharing the same planning period, and being the only two faculty members to make use of the teachers’ lounge during their free hour had given them nine months of bantering, flirting, talking, and eye fucking. It was only a matter of time before the powder keg of sexual tension ignited, though neither of them had expected it to happen in the lounge of all places._

_On that fateful afternoon, which had also been the last day of school, they’d fallen into their normal rhythm. Killian riling her up with cheeky innuendo and ridiculous puns while she pretended to be irritated with him, giving him several rolls of her eyes with accompanying scoffs. When they’d gotten on the topic of each other’s summer plans, things shifted between them at the prospect of not seeing one another every day for the entire break. Killian had chastised himself for squandering the opportunity of them potentially becoming something more than mere colleagues. He’d considered asking her out on more than one occasion over the years, but the timing had never seemed right. Now they were about to be apart for nearly three whole months._

_“I can’t believe the two of you are going to sail all that way without any modern navigational tools,” Emma remarked before taking a sip of her afternoon cocoa, which she indulged in daily, despite the weather outside. “What if you get lost?”_

_“Sailors have navigated the seas without the use of GPS for centuries, Swan. All we need are charts, the stars, and a sextant.”_

_“And a shit ton of complicated math,” she quipped, licking off the whipped cream that stuck to her lip._

_“Math teacher, love,” he reminded as he tried to not follow the path of her tongue with his eyes, and failing miserably._

_“So you’ll be doing all the brainy stuff and your brother will be the brawn?”_

_“What are you inferring, Swan? Do you not find me brawny?” He made a show of flexing his bicep as he picked up the creamer and exaggeratedly poured it into his πrate coffee mug, eliciting an amused huff from her. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but he thought she might have let her gaze linger on the flex of his muscle, exposed in his short sleeve button up, long after his theatrics had concluded._

_“When do you and Liam ship out?” she asked, side-stepping his question and setting her cocoa down on the counter._

_“This afternoon,” he replied with a hint of melancholy. “I’ll be heading to the harbor straight from here as soon as the last bell rings.”_

_Emma toyed with her bottom lip, digging her teeth in its tender flesh which always did something_ quite _specific to him. He shifted his weight, changing his stance to accommodate the tighter fit of his trousers, and brought his mug up to his lips hoping she wouldn’t notice his sudden discomfort. She wasn’t focused on him, though. Eyes locked on the door of the lounge, she seemed to be weighing a decision in her mind. He could see the glimmer of resolve in their green depths when she stopped vacillating, and his brows furrowed as he watched her hips sway towards the door._

_She pushed in the button on the handle, locking the door, then turned and leaned against its surface. His brow arched up his forehead at the narrowed, heated look she gave him. “I think… it would be a shame to send you off without a proper farewell,” she stated huskily, pulling that damn lip between her teeth once more._

_“Is that so?” Killian set down his mug and sauntered over to her. Stopping just short of her personal space and rocking back onto his heels, he gave her a wicked smile. “I’ll be gone an awfully long time Swan, so it’ll have to be one hell of a send off.”_

_“I know.” She ran her hands up both his arms and his breath caught when her fingers grazed the side his neck before coming to rest on his shoulders. “I think the send off I have in mind will suffice. Do you think you can handle it?”_

_She peered up coyly at him as she removed her hands from him and began taking off the light cardigan that had been covering the thin straps of her dress, baring shoulders and sending his pulse into overdrive as blood rushed below his waist, causing him to strain even further against the fastenings of his pants. “Aye, love,” he whispered sultrily, devouring her with his eyes before bringing his gaze to meet hers. The sizzling heat of arousal crackled between them, even as he infused his next question with as much sincerity as he did challenge. “The real question is, though… Do you think_ you _can handle it?”_

_Her eyes flicked between his and he held his breath awaiting her next move. Her hands grasped the open collar of his shirt and pulled him to her, their lips crashing together like they were teenagers making out under the bleachers. It took his mind a moment to catch up to the reality nipping at his bottom lip and grinding against his hardening erection. Moaning against her lips he wrapped his arms around her, burying one hand in her hair while the other fisted the fabric at the back of her dress._

_Time stood still as they explored one another’s mouths; tongues tangling, teeth grazing, and lips sliding along each other. The door behind them shook against its frame when Killian hitched Emma’s leg over his hip, pulling her higher up his body so he could easily move the expedition of his tongue and lips along her jawline and down her neck._

_“We should probably move away from the door,” Emma panted, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly when he made his way up to the sensitive flesh behind her ear. “Someone’s gonna get suspicious if it keeps rattling like this.”_

_Reluctantly, Killian released her thigh and stepped back. “You’re right.” He swept a hand through his hair in an attempt to straighten the mess her hands had made of it, while focusing on reining in his desires. “We should probably stop before we’re discovered.” But gods he didn’t want to. He wanted nothing more than to live out the fantasies he’d had of this woman everyday since she’d walked into the teacher’s lounge her first day on staff._

_“Who said anything about stopping?” Killian snapped his eyes to hers then stumbled slightly at the firm pressure of her hands against his chest. “I told you I wanted to give you a proper send off.”_

_He collapsed down onto the sofa when the back of his calves hit the edge, and nearly pinched himself to ensure this wasn’t some sort of elaborate day dream when she climbed onto his lap, straddling him as she began to flick open the buttons of his shirt._

_A smirk pulled at his lips before his mouth fell open and his breath hitched at the feel of her fingertips skimming through the hair on his chest, following its path down his torso to where it disappeared below his trousers. “I don’t think you can classify what we’re doing as proper, love.”_

_“Is that a complaint?” she challenged softly in his ear, pulling the lobe between her teeth and sending a wave of sparks along his skin._

_“On the contrary.” He reached up and slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders, pulling the bodice down until it pooled at her waist. Nibbling her collarbone as he made his way to the valley between her breasts he murmured, “I’ve wanted to do all sorts of improper things to you.”_

_“Such as?” Her question came out breathlessly. Her breathing labored as he pushed the cups of her strapless bra down to pay particular attention to her nipples._

_Releasing one with a soft pop, he replied in a dark, husky tone while his hands took over the ministrations, rolling them into hardened peaks between his fingers. “Having you on your knees before me whilst I steady myself against the coffee counter.” Her hips swiveled and the throbbing of his member intensified, causing him to groan. “Bending you over the conference table, or having you laid out on top of it so I could bury my head between your thighs.” She threw her head back and rocked against him again, silently begging him towards the place he knew she longed to feel his touch. Who was he to deny her? “Or having you ride me here on this very sofa, your glorious breasts bouncing in my face, or rubbing against my chest as you squeeze every drop of pleasure you can from me.”_

_He felt a shudder run through her, whether from his words or the heat of his palm making contact with the flushed skin of her inner thigh under her skirt, he couldn’t say. A swell of primal possession rolled through him in response. He knew had no claim over her, for all he knew this was a one time thing. It didn’t stop him from sucking a brand into the skin atop her breast, though. A reminder of their dalliance that would remain with her days after he was gone, to hopefully keep him at the forefront her mind. Just as she was sure to be on his._

_Pushing the silky fabric of her underwear aside, the scent of her arousal filled his sinuses as her slick warmth coated his fingers. “Fuck me,” he exclaimed on a breathless whisper, his body igniting from the fire raging in his blood as he sank two fingers into her core._

_“That was the idea,” Emma replied before she fused her lips to his and ground down on his hand._

_A throaty groan reverberated from the back of her throat when he circled her clit with his thumb and he was quickly in danger of spilling himself in his pants at the magnificence of her losing control at his touch. He moved his mouth from hers to latch onto her nipple once more, matching the swirl of his tongue to the swirling of his thumb then securing it between his teeth to match the flicks against each sensitive area as well._

_“Oh, god,” she moaned, a little too loudly._

_“Shhh, love,” he reminded her. “You’ll have the entire school knowing what we’re up to. Besides… Killian will do.”_

_A smile broke through the look of near ecstasy on her face, and he was determined to make her expression of satisfaction complete. Before he could refocus his efforts to make her come, she grabbed his wrist halting his movements. Worried that she may have come to her senses and decided it wasn’t worth the risk, he looked up at her with concerned eyes as he withdrew his fingers. She didn’t say a word; simply stood from his lap and shimmied out of her underwear, her eyes locked with his the entire time._

_After kicking her panties aside she gave a pointed look to his belt with raised brows. He grinned wickedly at her meaning and went about undoing his belt and fastenings. Without leaving the sofa he slid his pants down his legs until they pooled at his ankles, and watched as she rummaged through the surplus of nurse’s supplies in one of the cabinets until she found what she’d been looking for. His member twitched as she made her way back to him. Hair mussed from his hands, her breasts half hanging out from her bra, lips swollen from his kisses; she looked thoroughly debauched and yet he didn’t think she’d ever appeared more beautiful to him._

_He groaned and tilted his head back against the sofa cushion as she rolled the condom down his shaft in an agonizingly slow motion, shivers of anticipation rushing up his spine and tingling in his balls. When she climbed back onto his lap they both took a moment to search one another’s expression for even a glimmer of doubt before she began to sink down over him. The muscles in his backside and thighs clenched in response to the hot slide of her walls around him. His back arched off the sofa, his hips lifting to meet hers until he was fully sheathed inside her. Seven hells, did she feel bloody amazing._

_She braced her hands against his chest and set a vigorous pace. The only sounds to be heard came from the pants of their breath, the slap of their skin, and the whispered moans and soft calls of one another’s name. Having Emma Swan ride him as she had in his fantasies, her breasts bouncing with the motion of her hips, her blonde tresses tangling through his fingers as he pressed a steadying hand to her back, was more exhilarating than any fabrication of his imagination. The way she rocked against him, the pink hue of her flushed skin, the tangy scent of her arousal that danced on his tongue as it mixed with the sweet smell of the sheen of their exertion tested his endurance as he tried to stay his own release until she found hers._

_Still somewhat focused on their surroundings and the fact that he knew their planning period was almost at an end, Killian brought his hand around to coax an orgasm from her sensitive bud. Lost in the sight of his length disappearing into her again and again with each forceful thrust of his hips, he barely registered the sting of her fingernails carving half moon imprints into his skin as her walls clamped down around him. She bit down on her lip to muffle her scream of pleasure, and he pulled her toward him so he could stifle his own cries upon her skin as he continued to drive himself into her through their joint release._

_They sat together with their foreheads pressed against one another for several minutes afterward as they waited for their breaths and heartbeats to normalize. Concerned about making a mess all over themselves and the sofa as he felt himself softening, Killian was about to suggest they get cleaned up when his phone buzzed on the conference table._

_“Shit! Was that your five minute alarm?” Emma knew that he had an alarm set on his phone to go off at five minutes until the first bell, allowing him time to pack up his things and get ready to head back to his classroom._

_“Aye,” he replied, then whimpered as she pulled herself from him, attempting to put herself to rights quickly._

_After disposing of the used condom at the very bottom of the trash bin, lest it be detected by any member of the faculty, and getting his own appearance squared away, he noticed Emma frantically scanning the floor. The corners of his mouth ticked up when he spotted the item she’d been looking for, and he bent down to retrieve it._

_“Looking for these?” he asked, her skimpy underwear dangling off the end of his finger as he gave her a smoldering look._

_Emma giggled as she plucked them from his hand then turned her gaze up at him. His breath caught in his chest. There were so many things he wanted to say in that moment, to ask her, but before he could get any of the words to form on his tongue, the bell rang._

_“Have a good summer, Jones,” Emma whispered. She folded her panties into a small packet and tucked them inside the pocket of his shirt, placing her hand over his heart once they were secured there. “A little something to remember me by while you sail the open seas.” She brought herself up onto her toes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before rushing out the door to finish her final few classes._

_Killian tried to find her after the last bell rang. Desperate to know if what had occurred was a one time thing, or a promise for the potential of something more once he returned. Unfortunately, she’d gotten away before he could find her. Her distinct yellow bug was already gone from the faculty parking lot when he made his way to his truck so he could meet his brother at the harbor._

“I think that about covers it. Have a great day everyone.” Principal Mills voice cut through Killian’s musings, startling him back to the present. His discomfort was even more pronounced from the nostalgically erotic daydream. Not exactly the way he’d intended to begin his day.

After collecting his thoughts and tamping down the raging hard-on he’d been hiding whilst he sat at the conference table, Killian finally stood and approached the blonde siren who’d called to him in his dreams on more than one (or a dozen) occasions during those lonely nights at seas. She looked gorgeous. Her creamy skin was tinted a shade or two darker than normal, her hair glowed in the morning rays streaming in through the lounge windows, and her teeth dug anxiously into her bottom lip, which threatened to undo all his efforts to curb his libido.

“Swan.”

“Jones.”

“Have a pleasant summer?”

“Pleasant enough.” Her eyes sparkled as she smiled up at him, a hint of nerves apparent in her body language as she finished doctoring her coffee. “Walk me to my room and we’ll catch up?”

They made their way into the hall. A few students were already milling about, eager to see friends and start a brand new year, but the school was still relatively empty as they walked.

After Emma told him a bit about her summer, which she spent with her brother and his family, she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. “I uh… I got your postcards. It looked like you and Liam had a great time. Thanks for thinking of me.” She licked her lips and toyed with her lip again. Did she really think he wouldn’t have been consumed with thoughts of her, every waking moment?

They stopped at the entrance to her classroom and Killian stepped towards her until she was pressed against the wall adjacent to the door. “Not a day went by this summer that I didn’t think of you in some form or fashion, Swan,” he told her with a firm, but seductive tone.

“Some form or fashion?” she inquired coyly. Confidence sparking in her emerald eyes from his assurances.

“Indeed,” he murmured sultrily, running his tongue along his lip before pressing it to the back side of his teeth as he twitched his brows at her. “Usually your _nude_ form due to a _lack_ of fashion.”

She snorted out a soft giggle and began fiddling with the charms that hung from the necklace he always wore. “I noticed that you and I have the same planning period again this year.”

“Aye. I noticed that as well.”

He pressed closer to her, leaving little to no room between them. Her hands slid around his neck and brushed the wisps of hair that had grown too long over the summer. Their eyes flickered between each others then settled on one another’s lips before they both leaned in to close the gap.

She tasted even better than he remembered.

When they broke apart due to the sound of approaching footsteps, Killian couldn’t wipe the wide grin from his face. Neither could Emma.

“So, I guess I’ll see you in the teacher’s lounge later?” she asked before making her way into her classroom.

“Aye, love. Although…” She turned back towards him with an inquisitive expression. “I was rather hoping to see you outside of school as well this year.”

"I'd like that," she answered, with another bright smile.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he admitted before he threw her a wink and sultrily added, “See you in the teacher’s lounge.”


End file.
